


I'll Protect You, No Matter What

by mi_lo_x_x



Series: Saihara Shuichi Backstory Angst Drabbles [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abusive Parents, Anxious Saihara Shuichi, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Bubble Bath, Consentual Sex, Dom Oma Kokichi, Dysphoric Saihara Shuichi, Emotional Roller Coaster, Explicit Consent, Gentle Oma Kokichi, Gentle Reassurance, Hair Washing, Kokichi comforting Shuichi, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Oma Kokichi, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Shy Saihara Shuichi, Soft sex, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Top Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi, correctional rape, grounding exercises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi_lo_x_x/pseuds/mi_lo_x_x
Summary: "Baby,, I promise you you're safe now"
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saihara Shuichi Backstory Angst Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210373
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	I'll Protect You, No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sequel to Too Feminine For You

Shivering as warm water was poured over his back, Shuichi tightened up his muscles, spreading the bubbles of the bath around so it covered his unwanted body parts. His boyfriend had been sweet enough to help him tie a warm fluffy towel around his chest to hide his breasts and then offered to help wash him up. The sides of the tub had pink bloodstains, Shuichi cringed. He'd been clean for an entire year and ruined it. He turned to Kokichi behind him who was gently scrubbing his thighs,

"'kichi? A-are you disappointed?" His voice came out as a squeak, lips quivering. Kokichi shook his head and pulled Shuichi close to him, 

"Of course not, darling. You have every right to be upset, we all react to trauma in our own ways." The purplenette smiled softly and kissed Shuichi's neck gently, "Relapsing isn't losing progress, it's simply a tiny set back, it doesn't mean you're any less strong, baby" 

Shuichi relaxed a little, "Thank y-you, 'kichi" He mumbled. Kokichi simply smiled and kissed Shuichi's cheek, murmuring a little 'of course'. Shuichi made a small sigh, pleased when Kokichi ran soapy fingers through his hair. 

"I-is it okay that,, i don't know what I am?" Shuichi paused, "I-i just-" His voice broke, tears streaming down his pink cheeks, "I do-dont wanna be female b-but i don't know what I a-am.." Shuichi whispered, "A-are you mad 'kichi?"

Kokichi shook his head, "Never, you don't have to know and if you do wanna know, I'm always here." He hesitated, "I'm always going to be here to help you figure out, you're not alone, sweetheart" Kokichi paused, "I might not know what you're going through but I'm here to help"

Shuichi smiled, "thank you,," He mumbled and leaned back onto Kokichi, sighing happily as the other cleaned him, gentle as always. Shuichi turned his head to look at Kokichi, "Do you think s-someday my father will g-go to jail?" He paused, "F-for what he did?"

"I hope so," Kokichi muttered, "He deserves to rot" Kokichi sighed, "But I'm never going to let him hurt you ever again."

Shuichi sighed, face going pale with sadness, "Is it weird that I just,, want to replace his not okay touches with your okay touches?" 

Kokichi looked at him confused, "No, of course not," He paused, "But I don't want to take advantage of you in times where you're sad"

"But it wouldn't be, i-it'd make me feel better," Shuichi glanced back at Kokichi, "I ju-just want to feel only you right now." Shuichi leaned back on Kokichi, "I know you w-wont exploit me, I trust you.." He mumbled. 

Kokichi hesitated, "Alright, but if you want me to stop at any moment," Shuichi nodded and lifted himself up. Kokichi held his hips and slowly pushed Shuichi down on him, "Are you sure you're alright with this?"

"Y-yeah,," Shuichi winced and leaned back on Kokichi, slowly moving his hips. Kokichi nodded and kissed Shuichi's shoulder and neck, being as gentle as possible, carefully bucking his hips into Shuichi, feeling him tighten around him and keen, back arching. "L-love you 'Kichi,"

"Love you too, darling." Kokichi smiled and paused, 

"Gonna protect you forever and always, no matter what, baby"


End file.
